The Blood of Durin
by Prince Ofluff
Summary: Erebor is torn by two feuding clans; The Durins and The Mirkwoods. The leader of this community knows that it is time to end the strife, but how? That's when he stumbles upon an idea so old it just might work. All he needs are willing hearts. AU SLASH Thorin x Bilbo, Sides of Dwalin x Ori and a surprise pairing!
1. Chance, Fate or Something Else?

My plot bunnies have become rabid about The Hobbit. I would apologize but I can't…THANK YOU FOR EMBRACING THE MADNESS! Only the insanity is mine.

.

_Two households, both alike in dignity _

.

Erebor was a large secluded community sheltered high up in the mountains. The people made their wealth from the jewels, gold and silver that ran deep through the mines. The only disturbance came from two powerful clans. It was started over a stone called The Arkenstone that had been found between two mines owned by the clans. The Durins had taken it and since that day the Feud had been long and bloody.

The Durins were the clan that owned the most jewel mines along with several large silver and gold mines. They were hard and sturdy like the stones they carved from the earth. Their leader Thorin had become patriarch of the family five years ago after his father had succumbed to madness and was lost in the winter snow. The young leader had risen above his grief and strove to better the lives of his kin.

The Mirkwoods had control over a large number of gold and silver mines. They were also rumored to have been royalty who had fled to the mountains when their Kingdom had been overthrown. Their current leader Thranduil had been leading the clan for nearly two decades and was fiercely protective of his family.

.

.

_Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean._

.

.

The ruler of this community was called Gandalf. He had kindly ruled over Erebor for longer than most memories could hold. However in his waning years he had grown tired of the never ending feud between the two clans, both of whom were dear to him. He sat wearily on his throne and stroked his long flowing grey beard as he smoked slowly on his pipe. A small smile curved his lips as he stumbled upon an idea that might just work.

.

.

_A pair of star crossed lovers…_

.

.

Crumpling the missive in his fist Thorin was half tempted to throw it into the fire and take pleasure from watching the little disturbance turn to ash. However he could already _feel_ Balin's disapproval. It seemed the letter would live to see another day. "We have been _cordially_ invited by Gandalf to attend a mid-winter ball." He growled as he kept it clutched in his fist.

Smiling the advisor carefully plucked the invitation from Thorin's hands and studied it with his reading glass "Him…That is so…Well there's no harm in a ball. Besides, you know the lads have been anxious for a good romp."

Balin knew him too well…There was little Thorin was able to deny his two nephews. Though he was only ten years older than them his elder sister had left him in his care when she passed. They were as much his sons as blood could be. "Fine…_They_ can attend I'll be fine here."

The tisking noise that had followed him from boyhood echoed beside him. "They can't without you Lad, your name's first on the invitation. Without you they can't go…"

With a growl Thorin accepted the fact that he would be going to the ball…and seeing _them_.

.

.

Thranduil was expressionless as he looked down at the letter before him. They would of course go. It would be highly rude to ignore the invitation. _Of course_…There was little point in attempting to refuse one of Gandalf's parties. He had a penchant for getting his way. He glanced to his side and saw his son and charge looking at him with silent pleading. His son Legolas was his heir and he was proud of his skill with a bow. Like him his son had long blond hair that elegantly spilled over his shoulders; though his was tied back and Legolas wore his loose with a few braids in deference to his bow. He wore the regalia of their family a long green tunic decorated with gold and silver threads, similar to his own blue and silver one.

His gaze then landed on his charge. Bilbo was an interesting young man. He had short dark blond hair that curled charmingly around his face; he was somewhat short with a softly filled body and delicate fingers. His mother Belladonna Took had been a close friend of Gandalf's and when she passed leaving a small son he was asked to look after him. He had grown to care for Bilbo like his own. The boy always felt the need to earn his keep by cooking or cleaning. Nothing Thranduil could say would stop him though he could be distracted with books from different parts of the world. Bilbo also preferred to wear common clothes; a white dress shirt, a tidy red vest with brass buttons, a fine jacket and simple pants. Interestingly enough he seemed to be more comfortable without shoes, possibly from his time curled up in the library chairs.

He set aside the invitation "Gandalf has invited us to attend his mid-winter ball. Shall I send a letter telling him we accept?" The chorus of 'yes' was nearly deafening.

.

.

"Thank you Uncle Thorin!" Fili and Kili said in unison before charging into the gala. Thorin merely watched them go with a fond smile. He did not enjoy social events and avoided them whenever possible. He cast a glance over who was attending. Most of Erebor was here it seemed, though it was well known that Gandalf enjoyed merry gatherings. He saw Balin and Dwalin were keeping an eye on his boys and he decided to see if Gandalf had put out any of his good reserves.

Legolas was far more outgoing than him, though Bilbo was always happy to be around people but felt overwhelmed in large crowds. He found a comfortable spot by the refreshment table and was pleased to simply watch.

It happened quite by accident.

Thorin was reaching for a cake when a small hand brushed his own. Startled he looked and was surprised to see light hazel eyes looking at him in surprise. "Oh! Pardon me…!" The young man said as he drew back his hand.

Before he knew what he was doing Thorin grasped the soft hand in his own and kept his eyes locked on his captive's "No need to ask for pardon…Though I would have your name if you would give it to me."

Bilbo was sure he had never blushed so hard in his life. While Legolas was regularly swarmed with suitors he had yet to have one of his own. "Bilbo Baggins sir…Charge of Thranduil Mirkwood."

For a brief moment the hand on his tightened and a dark expression crossed the stranger's face "I see…" the stranger dropped his hand and gave him the cake before giving a quick nod "Enjoy your evening Master Baggins." Before turning and leaving.

Bilbo stood there stunned at the rapid change before looking down at the cake in his hand, he found he was no longer hungry.

Storming away from the young man Thorin felt unreasonably deceived. It made sense now that he was a charge of The Mirkwoods. He was far too soft and gentle looking for life in the mountains. Though it was strange that he did not wear the same ostentatious robes the Mirkwoods always donned. He found himself glancing back and seeing that the young man was staring down at the cake with a disappointed expression. He felt an irrational tug in his chest before sharply turning to find Balin.

When he reached his advisor he reached irritably for his furred cloak "I am off. You or Dwalin watch the boys, it should be enough that I came at all."

"Getting chased off just from a little run in with Thranduil's charge?" The casual way Balin posed the question grated on Thorin's temper.

"I am simply tired is all…I will see you tomorrow Balin." He resolutely ignored the way his old mentor was chuckling to himself as he took off into the snow.

Back at the refreshment table Bilbo had put aside the cake and was rescued from his despondent thoughts by Legolas appearing by his side. "Did Thorin say something to you? You seem troubled."

Shaking his head Bilbo regained himself "No…no he didn't say anything. Not that he needed to of course after he found out who I was."

Legolas looked sadly down at his adoptive brother "It's not you Bilbo it's that silly rivalry between father and the Durins. Honestly I think it's more out of habit than anything now."

Bilbo gave a small nod and found his good mood returning. "Truly all this over a stone? Both clans are well enough without it. Why cause all this trouble?"

Pleased to see that Bilbo was once again smiling Legolas nodded and passed him a goblet of wine "I hope to never understand."

.

.

.

_What say you? Can you love the gentleman?_

.

.

.

Hope you liked this beginning! Credit for lines goes to The Bard of course all taken from Romeo and Juliet. But don't worry happy endings ahead! Thank you for reading!


	2. Secrets in the Snow

Thankyou for your support and reviews! I hope you continue to enjoy the insanity!

.

.

.

After the Winter Gala Biblo did his best to put his encounter with Thorin out of his mind. Of course it should be no surprise that Thorin would rebuff him as soon as he found out about his relations. For some reason though he could not get the feeling of rejection from his gut.

One thing that soon drew his attention from that night was Legolas's strange behavior. It wasn't unusual for Legolas to become distracted with one particular suitor for awhile but then the infatuation would fade and once again he would be swarmed by suitors. However this time he had started to tell his suitors that he had finally found his heart's match and would be pursuing them solely from now on. Bilbo had never seen Legolas talk that way before. He always seemed content to continue his open lifestyle. It drove Bilbo to wonder exactly what had happened. Finally his curiosity could no longer contain itself.

He found Legolas leaning against a balcony banister staring out onto the snow capped mountains that were just being dotted with stars. Legolas's sharp eyes were gazing far out into the distance. His expression was dreamy and it took Bilbo a moment to gain his attention.

"Oh…Sorry Bilbo, I was thinking…" Legolas apologized before reluctantly turning to face Bilbo instead of the mountain.

"That much is obvious." Bilbo chuckled before his smile softened "You've not been yourself these past few days…We have always confided in each other have we not?"

Legolas smiled gently, something distant was glinting in his eye. "Indeed I'm sorry Bilbo; I didn't mean to exclude you." He paused for a moment as he seemed to struggle for words, another thing that was unlike Legolas. "I have found my heart's match Bilbo…But how am I to face what would come from revealing it?" The dreamy expression had melted away to one more of anguish.

Bilbo reached to comfort this friend. "Surely it can't be all that bad…You don't think that _I_ would ever begrudge your choice?"

Again the smile that radiated Legolas's beauty blossomed on his face. "Never Bilbo. I won't tell you his name until I make my intentions clear to him. But his family is very close to the Durins…I can't see how it would ever be possible." His tone changed to one of such sadness that Bilbo felt compelled to hold his friend close. "Whatever I can do to aid you I will."

Legolas smiled sheepishly for a moment "Well…there is _one_ thing…"

.

.

.

Legolas was going to owe him until his dying day. That was the thought that was loudly echoing in his mind as he struggled to make his way through the market place. Legolas had given him a pouch of gold to use to get a courting gift for his mysterious man. He was very specific; he wanted strong wrist cuffs for a large man. They were usually made for axe wielders as a type of defense. Legolas had wanted to pick it out himself but thought it would be too obvious if he did so. Thus poor Bilbo's current predicament.

There was only one smith that had a good enough reputation for his friend. He was known to be fierce in battle and fair in his prices. His work was some of the best and he was most noted for his wrist cuffs since he himself was an axe wielder. Dwalin.

When Bilbo approached his stall he was hammering away at a new piece of work. His sheer size alone had him backing away at first. Then he remembered Legolas's desperation to impress his heart's choice and the loving way he had described what he had wanted to give him. There was a sinking feeling in his stomach that had him standing his ground. The smith noticed him and set aside his tools as he lazily wiped his hands off on a rag. "Whut can I do for you lad?" His tone was much more courteous than his gruff accent would lead one to believe.

Unable to back out now Bilbo cleared his throat "I'm looking for a set of large wrist cuffs. Made of reinforced gold and inlaid with rubies if possible. Something elegant but simple." Legolas had of course gone into much more detail but he felt that gotten the point across.

The burly man stared at him for a long moment. His bald head was glistening with sweat that made his dark tattoos stand out in stark contrast against his flushed red skin. "Whut would you be wantin' those for?" Again his rough accent made the words come out harsher than he probably meant.

Gathering what gumption he had Bilbo straightened "I am picking up a courting gift for a friend." Not that he thought it was any of the smith's business but Dwalin was known for being particular.

His answer seemed to pacify the smith though and he set out a small display with three different sets like the one he described. Bilbo gave him a timid of smile of thanks and began measuring them against Legolas's often high standards.

While he was focused on the wrist cuffs another guest came to the stall. This new comer managed to gain Dwalin's attention right away. He was a bookish looking fellow with his arms filled with journals and quills. "Another tip broke…Could you mend it for me? It's one of my favorites…" There was a small pout to the tone that had the burly smith smiling gently as he took the injured quill "Aye…I can fix that."

Finally Bilbo was prepared to make his choice and managed to wrangle Dwalin's attention from his visitor. As the purchases were being wrapped Bilbo felt pride in his choice. They were a finely made set that he felt would appease Legolas's need for beauty and would also function well.

With the parcel in hand Bilbo was eager to show them to Legolas and see his approval. In his haste he didn't see a large form that was also approaching the stall they collided causing Bilbo to drop the gift into the snow. He regretted leaving without his gloves now as his hands dug through the cold to retrieve the cuffs. He heard a grunt as the package he was searching for was waved in front of his face "Oh thank…" his voice trailed off as the stormy blue eyes of Thorin caught his own and his hands numbly took the outstretched parcel.

.

.

.

Thorin had not expected to run into Thranduil's charge so soon after the gala. He had rarely seen the young man before the event and since then he had yet to get him far from his mind. He had growled when a slight form had crashed into his own and then saw he had caused the focus of his irritation to drop the packaged he had been so tenderly holding. He had seen the glint of gold and rubies peeking through the wrappings. The size alone told him that they were not meant to be worn by the youth's delicate wrists. Nor were they something either Legolas or Thranduil would have need of.

He found himself unsettled by the likelihood that they were intended as a courting gift. They were beautiful and well made meaning the courtship was a serious one. As he handed them back to the small cold fingers he murmured "Those will make a fine gift." His tone gruffer than he meant it to be.

"Oh…Thank you…" Bilbo said as he tucked his package under his arm securely. It seemed for a moment that he was going to say something more before the clock tower chimed the latening hour "Pardon me…I have to go." The smaller man murmured shyly before rushing off.

.

.

.

Dwalin had been treated to the entire exchange and found his lips curling in amusement. A glance to Ori told him the young scribe had seen it too and no doubt he was already thinking of how he would record the moment.

The clan leader had a hair up his ass since he had first run into the young man at Gandalf's party. Though Dwalin knew how stubborn one could be when it came to their heart's choice. When he had first noticed his little Ori he had felt certain he had only gone too long without laying with someone. Over time though he had come to accept that his heart had made its choice.

He was thinking that it was time that Thorin's heart was making a choice. Perhaps it just needed a little help…

"Whut can I be doin' for you Thorin?"

The clan leader had been looking after where the younger man had gone and seemed startled for a moment before turning towards him. "I came by to see how the sword I ordered was coming…"

Ah, so he had come by to check on Oacrist. That made sense; it had been a pet project of theirs for awhile now. "It's commin fine lad. Just another week or so and she'll be done. Might be a bit longer though, that lad just bought a fine set of my wrist cuffs, might have to make some more."

That got the reaction he was waiting for. There was a small frown forming though it was hidden by the dark hair of his beard. "Did he now? I wasn't aware that he knew of any axe wielders…"

Dwalin chuckled "No not for him Lad. Said they were a courting gift." He could be devious when it suited him. And many thought that Balin had gotten the brains of the family. Ha.

He could see that already Thorin was trying to hide his reaction. He might not even know that he was fixed yet. But he would. Heart meets heart when eye meets eye was how the old saying went after all. Thorin was a stubborn one though; it might take him some time to come to terms with it.

He decided to twist the knife a little 'Fine set that, took a whole pouch of gold for me to part with them .I was almost set to use them myself. Whoever receives them would be hard pressed to refuse…"

It seemed that Thorin was not in the mood to hear anymore of this and curtly said he would be back to check on Orcrist in a few days. Ori was smilingly at him with a knowing look but he ignored it as he went back to work, though humming a faint tune as he did so.

.

.

.

The encounter with Thorin had once again left him shaken but he tried to regain his joy at finding such a perfect gift for Legolas. As soon as he returned Legolas nearly shoved him into his private room to see the gift; just as he thought Legolas had cooed over their simple beauty and admired the strength of function.

Legolas was trailing one of his long archer fingers around a prominent stone as he said softly "If he doesn't accept these then there's no hope for me at all."

Bilbo feverantly hoped that whoever Legolas's chosen was they would cherish his heart and accept the courtship.

.

.

.

Thank you for reading! More fun in the next chapter!


End file.
